


I Won't Forget Her

by PigSlay



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video)
Genre: F/F, minor sex jokes, workplace misogyny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica and Georgia Rose have been talking for a while now via a dating app and text, but they have yet to meet each other in the flesh. Until now. After Veronica has a particularly hard day at work, Georgia Rose decides they’re going out together tonight, and, of course, they dance all night to the best song ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Forget Her

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know One Direction and I don’t own the Best Song Ever music video or song or the characters in them. I'm planning on making a sort-of sequel to this fic where Veronica and Georgia get married several years later and for their wedding they have One Direction (all five) sing Best Song Ever. This was just made for fun, not to be taken too seriously, but I hope you like it. :)

Things just haven’t been going Veronica’s way today. First her boss forced her to clean up after some messy as heck client, which took what felt like hours, then she had to pretend to flirt with this dude who wasn’t leaving her alone because she knew if she didn’t her boss would get angry at her instead of him. It’s a relief when the clock turns to 6 PM and she’s able to swipe her card and leave.

“Hey Veronica!” Johnny calls after her. “Don’t forget to bring the paintball guns tomorrow. It’s bring your kid to work day after all.”

“With all due respect, why are we bringing in paintball guns when there are children here? They’re just going to make a mess and spray all over the files and stuff.”

“That’s why we’ll be keeping them in your room. Nothing important is in there anyway.” He laughs. “See you later.”

Veronica could point out that a number of his files are actually in her office right now because he told her to keep them there until further notice, but she chooses not to. Grumbling, she walks out the door and heads towards her car.

Almost as if knowing that she was in need of a pick-me-up, right at that moment Veronica’s girlfriend, Georgia Rose, texts her.

_GR: Hey loveronica, how’s it going? *kiss emoji*_

She blushes. No matter how often Georgia calls her that, it never fails to make her smile and feel all fuzzy inside.

_VM: Could be a lot better , today my boss made me clean up after an annoying client and a different client made me uncomfy by hitting on me :/_

_GR: :( i’m sorry. Hey! i know smth that’ll cheer you up tho!_

Veronica smirks. _Is it a Skype session?_

_GR: Even better. Tonite there’s a party at this club, i don’t kno if you’ve heard of it. It’s called cargo?_

_VM: Ya , I’ve heard of it . Why?_

_GR: Well, b there at 7:30 PM sharp._

_VM: Georgia , u know I’m not really into clubs …_

_GR: You’re into me tho right?_

_VM: Right …_

_GR: Then b there at 7:30 PM sharp. ;)_

Veronica isn’t sure why Georgia wants her to go to this club so bad. She’s not into clubs and she doesn’t care about whatever ‘celebration’ they could be having. Still, she can’t say no to her girl’s suggestions, so she goes home and changes out of her work clothes. Not wanting to get hit on by gross boys anymore today, she decides to just go with a long dress that doesn’t show any of the goods, but is still pretty enough that she feels nice in it.

When she gets there she feels super awkward surrounded by all the drunk (and probably straight) people, a lot of them making out with each other to the point it doesn’t look comfortable. She sits down somewhere out of the way and sends a text to Georgia.

_I really don’t see why u wanted me to go here … It’s so messy and I feel awkward …_

_GR: Turn around :)_

For a moment, Veronica is confused about how Georgia knows where she is in the vicinity and also confused about what could be so interesting behind her...

One second later though, it all clicks. She gasps and she turns around. Sure enough, there’s Georgia, looking beyond gorgeous in her long red dress and electric blue hair. Veronica stands up all at once and rushes over to hug her.

“Oh my gosh!” she nearly screams. “I finally get to hug you in real life instead of just sending internet hugs! Why didn’t you tell me you wanted me to come here because you were gonna be here? I would’ve worn something better than this.”

Georgia laughs. “I thought it was obvious. Why else would I say ‘you’re into me though right’?”

Veronica lightly slaps Georgia’s cheek, then kisses it right afterwards because she can. “Georgia, you know I’m bad at picking up on subtle hints.”

“It wasn’t that subtle at all though…” Georgia rolls her eyes playfully. “Anyway, come on. Let’s go to the dancefloor.”

“But I don’t wanna go to the dancefloor,” Veronica whines. “I wanna just stay here with you in my arms forever.”

“You can have me in your arms on the dancefloor too!” Georgia points out. “Come on, let’s have some fun. We can’t spend the day we finally met each other in the flesh just sitting around.”

Veronica huffs, but she can’t say no to her girlfriend. “Fine.” The two girls start heading towards the dancefloor. “When we’re done here, can I take you home with me?” She adds in a smirk for good measure.

Georgia snickers. “I know you’re trying to make me say the line, but I can’t say no when you’re giving me that smirk.”

The two girls always make jokes with each other on the phone about how One Direction wrote ‘Best Song Ever’ about Georgia. Veronica will always ask Georgia if she can take her home with her, when before now that wasn’t a possibility, and Georgia always says ‘never in your wildest dreams’.

Veronica shrugs. “I mean, I partially was but I also really do want to take you home with me, now that it’s actually possible.”

“Sure,” Georgia answers, grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the floor.

As if on cue, right at that moment “Best Song Ever” by One Direction starts playing. The two girls laugh into each other’s arms and start dancing.

“So, are you going to be in the area for very long?” Veronica asks.

“Yeah, I’m gonna be here for about a week,” Georgia answers.

“You’re joking!” Veronica gasps. This is the best news she’s heard all day.

“Nope! My company’s doing some work out here, and since I’m the boss and all, I get to decide when my own breaks are.” She smiles. “So you better introduce me to all your favorite places and stuff around here.”

Veronica is so happy she’s lost for words. So she just doesn’t say any words. Instead she gives Georgia a big and long kiss and then proceeds to spend the rest of the night with her, dancing to the best songs ever.


End file.
